elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maramal
is a Redguard Priest who can be found in the Bee and Barb or in the Temple of Mara in Riften. He can sell an Amulet of Mara to the Dragonborn, allowing him or her to marry. He will be at the Bee and Barb the first time Riften is visited. Background He is a member of the Cult of Mara and can hold weddings at the Temple of Mara between the Dragonborn and a chosen potential spouse. Trivia *It is possible for Maramal to pay Hired Thugs to beat the Dragonborn during the wedding if the Dragonborn stole from the Temple without being caught. *He and Dinya Balu are married. Bugs *He may not even start the wedding due to a bug. This can be fixed on the PC by typing the following into the console: **setstage RelationshipMarriage 100, this will marry the Dragonborn, even though the spouse will not act like it. **removefac 51596 **player.removefac C6472 **resetquest 74793 **resetquest 21382 **setstage 74793 10. This causes the Dragonborn to be divorced. it is now possible to get married again and Maramal should start the wedding. *He sometimes will not sell the Amulet of Mara, even after exhausting all dialogue choices. This can be avoided by not having an Amulet of Mara in inventory before trying to buy the real one for marriage. However, this is not necessary as there are no differences between Amulets of Mara and there is no point to buying one if there already is one in inventory. Looted, pickpocketed or stolen Amulets can be used, too. *There is a bug that causes Maramal to disappear from all locations within Riften when he is spoken with about arranging the wedding. The quest marker within Riften will lead to a wall, and the map's quest marker says he is located next to Merryfair Farm. *It is possible for Maramal to not spawn at all. He is nowhere in the world and there is no way to talk to him without restarting the game or by the use of console commands on PC (Such as "player.placeatme base ID") *If a follower was killed at any point in the game, their body may spawn in the building, with everyone acting as though they were just killed. This will result in Marmal yelling "Get out!" whenever he is approached for the rest of the day. *If the Dragonborn did not arrive at the wedding on time, Maramal will shout "get out." Waiting one day and asking him again after asking the Dragnborn's spouse to re-marry solves this. * He sometimes does not move to the "Temple of Mara" after the "Amulet of Mara" is bought from him. The only time he enters the temple is when the Dragonborn is getting married. Afterwards he will go back to the "Bee and the Barb" **This may have something to do with Sapphire not being present in the Bee and Barb; this is possible by quickly skipping through all of Shadr's dialogue and agreeing to help him, then catching Sapphire before she makes it into the tavern and convincing her to forget the debt, thus making her ignore the bar and instead go to the Thieves Guild. Sapphire's presence in the Bee and Barb, in some circumstances, is required for Maramal to initiate his dialogue and therefore leave after talking with Talen-jei, even though she serves no significant purpose. Appearances * de:Maramal it:Maramal pl:Maramal ru:Марамал es:Maramal Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests